Better Than a Dream
by Curaja
Summary: Alphonse awakens to find himself in his true body. However, with this new body comes confusion about what is a dream and what is reality. Will Edward be able to help him through his struggles? Yaoi, Elricest, Lemon.


_Am... am I dreaming?_

Alphonse groggily opened his eyes to bright sunlight streaming through the nearby window. He raised his arm to wipe the sleep from his eyes and almost fell out of bed. Instead of the usual grey metal arm, he saw loose red fabric hanging from his pale white skin. "Wh-what's happening to me!?" he cried out in panic, leaping up from the bed and stumbling across the room to the large vanity mirror in front of a nearby closet. What he saw reflected back almost made him scream. Instead of his tall, empty grey armor, there stood in front of the mirror a small, pale boy of about fourteen, dressed in a black t-shirt, black pants, and a long crimson cloak. He collapsed to the floor, on the verge of tears. "I-I can't remember anything!" he cried, tears falling shamelessly on the soft grey carpet. "Brother, where are you? I need you..." he whimpered, curling into a small ball on the floor. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside.

"Al?" a surprised voice called from the doorway. The sound made the edges of Alphonse's heart throb with some emotion - an emotion he couldn't quite grasp. Want? Need? Lust? Adoration? Maybe a little of them all, he couldn't be sure. All he knew was he needed that voice to become a physical body in front of him, so he could be sure he wasn't dreaming. He had fantasized about that voice for far too long.

"Al! What are you doing on the floor?" he could hear soft footsteps approaching where he lay. He couldn't bring himself to look up, to hope, to believe. "Al! Al are you okay?" the voice became frantic. He could feel hands on his shoulders, hands softly shaking him. "Alphonse, dammit, snap out of it! Did I mess something up? Can you not move?" the voice went from frantic to doubtful, full of some unknown sadness. "...did I fail you again?" He couldn't bring himself to answer. That would be putting too much on the line. All he could do was gently whimper and turn his head slightly toward the voice; he would only allow himself to peek at the tight dark pants, the silver pocket watch hanging from a pocket. Even that was enough to cause another tremor of the mysterious emotion through his aching heart. "Alphonse... please, tell me what's wrong... I can't stand seeing you in pain," the voice choked, and he could feel arms wrapping around his torso. "Please. I'll do anything."

He allowed his eyes to wander further; they roamed over the beautifully sculpted and shirtless torso, the strong, muscular arms, the soft peach lips, the warm golden eyes brimming with tears...

"B-Brother... is it really you?" he whispered, unable to stop himself. He had never been able to resist those warm honey-colored eyes, and this time was no exception. "Is that what you're worried about, AL?" the voice asked, smiling slightly. "Of course it's me. It's always been me."

"Brother!" Alphonse cried, flinging himself into those familiar welcoming arms. The smell was just as he had remembered: musky with a faint sense of the cologne the majors in the military usually wore. "Brother... I can smell you. I can feel you. What happened?"

"I was able to get your body back, silly," Edward replied, ruffling Alphonse's hair with his right hand. Wait... his right hand? "Brother! You were able to get your arm back, too!" he exclaimed, grabbing his brother's right hand and closely examining it. It felt so warm; so unlike the previous metal form it had once been. "I'm so happy for you! But..." he trailed off, slowly stroking his brother's hand.

"But what?"

"I know I shouldn't feel this way... but I can't help but feel that this is all just a dream." he let the hand slowly fall from his grasp, unable to hold on any longer. His body began to tremble with that strange emotion yet again. "I've just had so many dreams like this, Brother... I'm starting to think I don't know the difference between dreams and reality."

"Do you need proof?" Alphonse looked up into his brother's eyes, which held a strange gleam he had never seen before. "I can prove this isn't a dream, Al. That this is definitely reality."

"Y-you can?" he stammered, the emotion rising even higher in his chest. "Please, Brother, I don't think I can stand being let down again... I've been dreaming, hoping, for so long." he felt a tear roll slowly down his cheek. Edward's hand lifted and softly wiped away the tear, his eyes never leaving Alphonse's."I told you already, Al. I can't stand seeing you in pain, and I'll do anything to make it stop." he leaned forward and gently touched his lips to Alphonse's. That strange emotion flared angrily in his chest, and he found himself meeting Edward's lips with a new urgency, a want to force those beautiful lips apart and crush his body against his brother's.

But as suddenly as he had started it, Edward pulled away, panting slightly. "Whoa, Al, no need to get ahead of yourself here..." he mumbled, leaning back on his elbows and examining the look on Alphonse's face. Alphonse had never felt so confused before. He felt torn, torn between the want for the body across from him and the feeling of guilt that rose in his chest alongside that strange, alien emotion from before. _Of course he doesn't want this... I'm his little brother. I used to be a walking trash can_. He stared dejectedly away at the floor, moping. "Dammit, Al, don't mope in front of me. You're making it much more difficult to pace myself, all because you just have to be so adorable," Edward groaned, looking at Alphonse with that strange gleam in his eyes again.

"Wh-what do you mean, Brother?" Alphonse stammered, feeling his face flush bright red.

Edward smirked. "Still think you're dreaming, Al?" Alphonse considered the question for a moment. "Well... yeah. I mean, that kind of stuff happened in my dreams, so..."

"Say no more," Edward's smirk grew even wider. He once again leaned forward and kissed Alphonse; however, this time he was much more aggressive. Alphonse felt Edward's tongue tracing the edges of his lips, and the sensation was enough to almost send him over the edge. He opened his lips, meeting Edward's tongue with his own. He brought his arms to his brother's gorgeous, muscular chest, taking advantage of the fact that he conveniently had no shirt on. He traced the outline of every defined muscle, softly scraping his nails against his skin. He felt Edward moan into his mouth, and the sound made him feel a new sensation, but this one wasn't in his chest; it was a little lower than that. He felt his face flush red again, and he knew Edward would notice his obvious embarrassment.

Edward broke the kiss once again, laughing. "Still getting used to your body, huh, Al? This must be one _intense_ dream..." he sniggered, making Alphonse turn an even darker shade of red. "But that's okay, I can fix your little problem," he purred, making Alphonse's stomach to tiny flip-flops. He had never heard his brother seductively purr before, and it made his legs feel slightly weak. Edward quickly pulled him to his feet, and he felt Edward's hands slowly crawl under his black shirt and down his body, pausing right under his belly button for a slight moment; he was teasing.

"Br-Brother, stoppit! You're driving me crazy!" Alphonse whimpered, feeling his pants become uncomfortably tight. All he got in return was an evil smirk and his brother's fingers teasingly stroking up and down his lower abdomen.

"Brother!" Alphonse cried, frustrated. "If this really is a dream, you wouldn't go any lower. You'll just stop and I'll wake up, back in my stupid suit of armor, feeling all pent-up but without a body to do anything about it!" "No, that isn't going to work anymore, Al," Edward replied, that evil grin lingering on his face. "You need to beg for more."

"That's not fair! I thought you said you'd do anything to not see me in pain. I thought you actually cared about me!" Alphonse pouted, scrunching up his nose and observing the effect it had on his older brother.

"Oh fine, I guess I did say that, huh," Edward stopped his fingers right above Alphonse's waistline. "You do look like you're in some pretty bad pain..." his eyes darted to the large, obvious bulge showing through Alphonse's rather tight black pants. "I can't just leave poor little you like this, especially if you're going to wake up in a metal suit of armor soon..." he unbuttoned Alphonse's pants, his hand lingering on the zipper. "Time to show you how inaccurate your dirty dreams of me probably were." he smiled and unzipped Alphonse's pants, quickly pulling them down around his ankles, his eyes lingering on Alphonse's rather well-endowed member. "I'm obviously much better in real life," he winked, and knelt down in front of Alphonse. He slowly stroked Alphonse's member with his right hand, almost as if he was gloating; he looked up into Alphonse's eyes, making him gulp; truth be told, he was a little scared about what Edward was going to do to him. And that look in his older brother's eyes were kind of scaring him.

"Just relax, Al. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Alphonse nodded. "Okay, Brother, I trust you." He moaned as he felt the warmth of Edward's mouth on his hard flesh; the feeling was so wondrous, so new, it drove him crazy. "Br-Brother...p-please, harder..." he whimpered, hating himself for becoming a whiny little puppy dog. But damn was his older brother good. Edward responded immediately, rolling his tongue along Alphonse's length, sucking softly on the tip. Alphonse moaned, digging his fingers into Edward's golden hair, breathing shallow and quick. Edward began sucking harder and with more urgency, his tongue pressing hard against the hard flesh; "Edward! I-I think--" he tossed his head back, fingers digging deep into Edward's hair, grasping locks tightly with white knuckles; it felt like his whole lower body was buckling, about to burst. "EDWARD!" he cried, coming at last, his breath coming in slow, jagged spasms. "oh Brother...I don't think I'm dreaming anymore," he gasped, slowly running his fingers through Edward's now-tangled hair.

Edward stood up, grinning, and pulled Alphonse in for a tight hug. "I'm glad I could help, Al. But you know..." he stepped back, a wide grin spreading across his face, "now I think I may be dreaming. What do you say you, uh... help me 'wake up'?" he laughed, tackling Alphonse and pinning him to the ground. "Let's see if you're better than my dreams, little brother."


End file.
